DaTo (change)
by SterangJinvil Rainystar
Summary: fic en français car je suis grave en manque de Sterang et de Jinvil.Là bon que du dialogue,mais c'est très dur pour moi lol j'écris ça au feeling sans préparation en écoutant de la musique,sorry for english people,i can't write a story full English,déjà qu'en français je galère !
1. Chapter 1

On était un samedi soir,la chanson DaTo de la superstar coréenne jouait à fond dans le club

deux supers garçons étaient à la barre,l'un avait des cheveux blond,beaux yeux bleus et l'autre avait de beaux cheveux cuivres avec des yeux caramels

Le rêve pour certaines filles donc,mais Hwoarang le roux,et Steve le blond n'étaient pas du tout attirés par ces filles,ni aucunes filles d'ailleurs. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas,c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

En effet un certain beau japonais Jin Kazama avec des cheveux corbeaux était lui aussi très populaire chez la gente féminine mais lui était hanté pas l'esprit du diable,Devil Jin,et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui,de vouloir devenir lui,de voir à quoi il ressemblait,il voulait le connaitre si mal qu'il passa toutes ses nuits dans ce club avec cette chanson DaTo qui passait en boucle,à se saouler car il voulait tellement rencontrer ce devil jin.

Hwoarang le remarqua:Hé regarde Steve,Jin a l'air vraiment mal en point...

Steve:Ouais,je sais,il passe toutes ses nuits là-dedans à ce qu'il parait

Hwoarang:Sérieux ? haha,qui aurait cru que le chef de la Mishima zaibatsu se saouler en cachette tous les soirs,je parie qu'il cherche une nana

Steve:Jte jure,comme si c'était dur pour lui...

Les deux rigolèrent ensemble très fort,si bien que Jin les remarqua,il les enviaient ...,lui aussi voulait avoir quelqu'un avec qui rigoler,avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter et boire,mais tous n'étaient attirés que pour son argent,le sexe ou son apparence.

Jin pensa:Remarque...ça ne me dérangerait pas si ce diable en moi,m'utiliser pour ça haha,je deviens complètement fou avec toute cette alcool et cette musique qui passe non stop,sérieux cette chanson est bien mais n'ont ils que ça comme musique?

Soudain une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Jin se mit à parler dans sa tête.

Devil Jin:Ils veulent que tu te déchaines sur cette piste de danse bébé...,moi aussi je veux

Jin a bien fallu avoir un arrêt cardiaque,il courut aussi vite qu'il put aux toilettes,désireux de ne pas parler tout seul comme un con devant tout le monde.

Hwoarang:Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Steve:Il a peut être envie de vomir après tous ces verres,ou une envie pressante

Hwoarang:Putain mec!

Les deux ricanèrent en éclat ensemble une nouvelle fois,l'alcool commençait à faire effet sur eux aussi,et ils adoraient taquiner Jin

Dans les toilettes

Jin:Putain,c'était quoi ça?

Devil Jin:Surpris mon chou ?

Jin: Arrête je ne suis pas ton chou,et je deviens juste complètement stupide à parler à moi même ! tu n'existe que dans ma tête Devil! Ce n'est pas réel !

Devil Jin:Mais oui je suis juste dans ta tête,et tu sais quoi ? c'est un énorme avantage,seulement toi peut m'entendre et me voir.

Jin:Je...je peux te voir ?

Devil Jin:Mmmm tu en meurs d'envie hein ? tu pourras me voir seulement quand tu auras fais tout ce que je te dirais de faire.

Jin:Tu mens!tu es juste une voix,un esprit,tu ne peux pas prendre une apparence physique !Jin se disait cela mais en fait,il espérait très sincèrement que Devil Jin disait la vérité.

Devil Jin:Tu te persuade toi même Jin,mais je te le dis,je peux te voir comme tu te vois dans le mirroir,avance devant la glace.

Jin:Tu peux me voir ? mais pas moi hein!? conneries,tu dis que des conneries.

Devil Jin:Calme tes hormones beau et approche.

Jin:Tu vas faire quoi ?

Devil Jin:Je vais te montrer quelque chose...

A ce moment là quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes,il était Lars.

Jin se maudit lui même:Merde !

Lars: Ça ne va pas ? je te dérange peut être ?

Jin:Ouais tu me dérange,t'es PUTAIN en train de me déranger !

Lars:Hé calme toi,on dirait Hwoarang qui parle.

Jin:J'emmerde Hwoarang!

Sur ce,Jin quitta les toilettes,frustré de ne pas avoir vu ce que Devil Jin voulait lui montrer.

Jin:So fucking shit...

Devil Jin:Tu ne vas pas danser pour moi bébé ? ou on peut toujours aller dans les toilettes des filles.

Jin:T'es fou ou quoi ? elles vont se poser des questions,je parie qu'il y'a toute une communauté là-bas!

Devil Jin:Tu as peur des filles ?

Jin:Tais-toi ! je n'ai peur de personne!et laisse moi tranquillle avec ta danse,je ne danserai pas!

Lars sortit des toilettes à ce moment là.

Lars:T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui Jin.

Devil Jin:Va te faire enculer

Jin pouffa.

Lars:Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire,c'est ma coiffure,elle est mal faite ? ma braguette est ouverte ? Lars vérifia.

Jin dit en laissant Lars:Ridicule.

Hwoarang:Tiens il est de retour, Hé Jin ! Hwoarang appella Jin qui venait de passer.

Jin pensa:Pas lui

Devil Jin:Souviens toi bébé,tu es à moi,ne te laisse pas charmer

Jin:Pfff comme si il m'intéressait ...

Devil Jin:Oh mon Jinu est gai alors,je le savais.

Jin:Seulement pour toi bullshit.

Jin :Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Steve:On s'inquiétait un peu en fait,on t'a vu partir en courant

Hwoarang:En vérité on s'inquiétait pas du tout...

Jin:Bon je me casse les rigolos,ou vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

Hwoarang:Non,non,pars pas! on veut juste discuter avec toi comme des potes,t'es tout le temps tout seul

Jin:C'est la première fois que tu viens ici imbécile

Hwoarang:C'est vrai mais Steve lui est au courant,pas vrai ?

Steve:Ouais,viens t'asseoir avec nous mate !

Jin:Comme vous voudrez.

Un silence se passa.

Hwoarang:Alors,quoi de neuf ?

Jin:Pas tes affaires

Hwoarang:Rohhh,allez tu cherches une ptite copine twa,non ? Hwoarang ricana

Devil Jin:Damn sa petite copine Steve

Jin rigola encore aux paroles de Devil Jin,très secs...

Jin:Non,en fait j'ai déjà quelqu'un...

Devil Jin:Est-ce moi ?

Jin pensa très fort:Ta gueule Diable!

Hwoarang:Oh je vois,tu vois moi et Steve on a personne...

Jin:Oh c'est très étonnant,deux beaux spécimens comme vous ?

Steve:Hé ouais mec,les filles sont trop collantes,jsais pas,jsuis attiré par aucunes filles

Devil Jin:Bingo,il vient de se rendre compte qu'il est gai

Jin décida de l'aider,malgré toutes les moqueries envers lui,il aimait bien Steve et Hwoarang,c'était des gamins capricieux certes,mais ils avaient un bon cœur.

Jin:Peut être alors,es-tu attiré par les hommes ?

Steve:Quoi ?

Hwoarang:Ouais,si ça se trouve Steve,haha !

Steve:Te moques pas crétin

Jin:Et toi Hwoarang ?

Hwoarang:Quoi moi ?( Hwoarang ne voulant pas créer des soupçons)euh...hé jsuis clean mec !

Steve baissa un peu la tête à ce moment là,un peu déçu que Hwoarang n'était pas très ouvert à ça.

Devil Jin le remarqua.

Devil Jin:Regarde le Jin,il a l'air bien triste.J'aimerais bien faire cupidon pour les gais,mais c'est à toi de les mettre ensemble ces petits puceaux.

Jin pensa:Tu veux pas parler correctement pour une fois ? et non,je ne ferai pas cupidon,c'est à Steve de lui prouver,et je ne suis même pas sur qu'il est compris ses propres sentiments.

Devil Jin:BRAVO EINSTEIN,c'était très difficile à deviner !

Jin:La ferme

Jin n'avait pas penser à ce moment là.

Hwoarang:Pardon ?

Jin:Non rien,je parlais à la chanteuse de cette musique,elle m'énerve.

Hwoarang:Mec,c'est une putain de chanteuse,c'est la meilleur de Corée du sud,du monde même !

Jin:Je ne dis pas le contraire,seulement ça fait 10 fois qu'elle passe aujourd'hui.

Steve:Mec tu viens ici tous les jours,et t'en as marre que maintenant ?

Devil Jin: C'est pour moi qu'il est venu ...

Jin pensa:Toi la ferme! et dit aussi à Steve:Ouais mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas avant.

Hwoarang:Ouais,autre chose dans la tête...

Devil Jin:Il est bien aigri le pauvre bichon,est-il en manque ?

Jin:J'en sais rien moi ! tu me saoules à la fin !

Steve:Hé Jin calme toi,c'était juste une remarqu..

Jin le coupa:Toi la fermes aussi,la fermez tous ! jme casse d'ici !

le Gene diable commençait à prendre de plus en plus de contrôle sur Jin. Jin sortit du club et se dirigea vers sa moto.

Jin:Merde,qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? je ne voulais pas leur parler comme ça,ces paroles étaient dédiés à toi fucker !

Devil Jin: C'est moi,je suis en train de prendre le contrôle sur toi bébé,tu ne peux pas combattre ça...,alors maintenant chevauche ta moto comme la bonne bratt que tu es et allons dans ton appartement.

Jin:La ferme ! je ne ferai pas tout ce que tu me diras faire,je ne suis pas à toi ! je ne suis pas toi !

Devil Jin:Chuuut...bien sur que tu n'es pas moi,je suis meilleur et regarde plutôt la route au mieux de crier comme un barge sur ta moto.

Jin:C'est à cause te toi ! Je te déteste !

Devil Jin:Et moi,tu m'obsède,tu m'attire,je t'aime comme l'enfer bébé.

Fin du chapitre 1,désolé pour les erreurs,j'ai vraiment la flemme de les corriger,on comprend c'est le principal !


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant ce temps là au club.

Steve:Hé,ça va ?

Hwoarang:Ouais,pourquoi ?

Steve:Jsais pas,t'as l'air bizarre depuis que Jin a parlé d'homo et tout

Hwoarang:Pff,mec j'en ai rien à faire,c'est juste que je commence à etre fatigué c'est tout

Steve:Tu veux que jte ramène en taxi ?

Hwoarang:Non c'est bon,j'ai ma moto,t'as oublié ?

Steve:Ah ouais,désolé jl'ai pas vue,on est pas venu ensemble...

Hwoarang:Et ?

Steve:Non rien,y'a pas de sous-entendus.

Hwoarang:Vraiment,on dirait qu'on est un vieux couple qui n'a plus rien n'a se dire,ça craint !

Steve rougit à l'évocation du mot"couple" Steve:Ouais,ça craint...

A ce moment là,Bryan Fury arriva,il s'était fait une teinture noir cendre,et était très beau. Hwoarang le remarqua.

Hwoarang:Putain,Bryan...j'avais jamais remarquer comment il était canon.

Steve sembla choqué.

Steve:Quoi ?

Hwoarang:Bah c'est vrai,look man!

Steve:Et ça parle d'etre clean...

Hwoarang:Quoi j'ai bien le droit de trouver un mec beau,non?

Steve:Ouais,ouais...

Hwoarang:Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a,t'es jaloux ? ...Foxy

Steve rougit encore plus à ce surnom,seul Hwoarang l'appelait comme ça.

Steve:Bon...et ben tu voulais pas rentrer ?

Hwoarang:Non ça va mieux,y'a du bon ce soir.

Steve:Quoi ?!

Bryan alla s'asseoir entre Steve et Hwoarang,exprès pour les séparer.

Bryan:Salut les mecs.

Hwoarang:Lut

Ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Steve,Bryan était un peu trop sans gene.

Steve:Hé Bryan,pourquoi tu t'assis pas ailleurs ?

Bryan:Ok on me salue meme pas,c'est sympa de ta part Stevie.

Hwoarang et Bryan rigolèrent.

Steve:Bon j'en ai assez ! jme tire!

Hwoarang:Quoi ?

Steve:Ouais,tu m'as bien entendu ! reste avec ton mec!

Hwoarang:Mais euh ...Steve

Bryan:C'est pas bien d'etre jaloux...

Steve:Ta gueule,la boite de conserve.

Bryan Fury s'enerva vite.

Bryan:QUOI !? répète barbie !

Hwoarang décida d'intervenir,il ne voulait pas que ça dégenère et qu'en plus c'est de sa faute.

Hwoarang:Hé les gars calmez vous ok ? j'apprécie que vous vous battez pour moi mais quand meme...

Bryan:Je ne me bats pas pour toi poil de carotte,c'est juste le ptit blondinet qui commence à me saouler!

Steve:Et bah dégage,si jte saoule ! c'est toi qui t'es ramené ! et ne parle pas comme ça à Hwoarang ! il est gentil avec toi !

Bryan:Oh j'ai touché un point sensible,n'est-ce pas ? et si je touchais ton précieux bien ?

Steve:Hein ?

Soudain Bryan tira Hwoarang par la taille et l'enlaça très fort par derrière.

Steve est devenu fou de rage.

Steve:Ne le touches pas ENFOIRE!

Steve allait donner un méga punch à Bryan,mais il s'est souvenu qu'il tenait Hwoarang.S'il le frappé,ça risquerait de toucher Hwoarang aussi.

Il s'arreta pile devant le visage de Bryan.

Steve:T'as de la chance cyborg.

Bryan:Qu'est-ce que jdisais aucune couill...

Hwoarang lui donna un gros coup au menton par derrière.

Bryan recula et se tint la machoire.

Bryan:Allez vous faire foutre vous DEUX!

Et il partit.

Hwoarang s'avança près de Steve.

Hwoarang:Ca va Fox ?

Steve:...

Hwoarang:Désolé pour Bryan,je savais pas qu'il était comme ça,il m'a surpris.

Steve:C'est rien...

Et Steve s'en alla.

Hwoarang:Mais merde Steve ! ou tu vas ?

Steve:Je rentre,pourquoi ?

Hwoarang:Putain mec ! vous etes tous bizarre ! qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore !?

Steve:Tu n'as rien fais,c'est moi...je m'énerve pour rien.

Hwoarang:Non t'as eu raison,je ne te blame pas,mais tout à coup tu me rejettes qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Steve avança vers Hwoarang et l'embrassa soudainement très passionèment.

Le coeur de Hwoarang eut un raté,il fut ébahi et vit des étoiles.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça,venant d'un garçon aussi timide que Steve.

Le baiser pris fin.

Steve:Je t'aime.

Hwoarang venait de retrouver ses esprits et d'analyser ce que venait de dire Steve.

Hwoarang:Quoi ?

Steve:Tu m'as bien compris.

Hwoarang:Oui ...mais enfin ...c'était si soudain,pourquoi ?

Steve:Pourquoi quoi ?

Hwoarang:Jveux dire...pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

Steve:Tu te fous de moi ?! tu aurais dis"hé jsuis clean mec!"Steve imita Hwoarang.

Hwoarang:Ca aurait pu etre différent ...

Steve:Ohhhh pitié ! pas de regrets pour ce que jviens dire ou faire ! je t'aime et c'est tout,je m'en suis rendu compte que très récemment,quand l'autre t'a tenu,j'ai explosé.

Hwoarang rigola.

Hwoarang:Ouais j'ai vu,une vraie bombe.

Steve:Alors ?

Hwoarang:De quoi ?

Steve:Est-ce que tu ressens la meme chose pour moi ?

Hwoarang:eh ben ...

Le portable de Hwoarang se mit à sonner.

Steve:Putain,toujours au mauvais moment...

Hwoarang:Pardon.

Hwoarang décrocha.

Hwoarang:Oui allo...Baek sunbaenim !

Steve fut un peu soulagé de l'autre personne au bout du fil,au moins Baek ne risquerait pas de casser son coup non ?

Hwoarang:Ouais là je suis à l'extérieur de la boite...ouais avec Steve.

Baek lui demanda si il voulait passer la nuit au dojo plutot qu'a l'hotel.

Hwoarang:Sérieux maitre ?!

Steve:Quoi encore...

Hwoarang fit signe à Steve de se taire.

Hwoarang:Chut !

Steve pensa:Putain trop mignon.

Hwoarang:Ok ça marche merci,si t'as de la place,c'est ok.

Oh et est-ce que Steve peut venir lui aussi ?

Steve:Hein ?

Hwoarang:Si si... il a un logement mais comment dire...il se sent seul le pauvre.

Steve s'énerva de cette conservation téléphonique qui devenait bien trop mystérieuse à son gout.

Steve:Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hwoarang ?!

Hwoarang continua de parler à Baek.

Hwoarang:Ouais il s'énerve comme d'hab,bon ben on arrive,a plus Maitre.

Hwoarang raccrocha.

Steve:C'était quoi ça ?

Hwoarang:Baek veut m'inviter à dormir dans son dojo plutot que d'aller scoiter l'hotel,tu veux venir ?

Steve:Hein ?...mais il est d'accord ?

Hwoarang:Ouais t'inquiète,il est très cool avec ça.

Alors,tu viens ?

Steve:Je ne sais pas...tu ...tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Hwoarang:Si je t'aime ? I LOVE YOU FOXY !

Steve:Hwoarang,je ne plaisante pas...c'est très sérieux pour moi.

Hwoarang:Oui...oui je sais monsieur le lover.Hé ben ! si jsuis pas dans la merde ! mon meilleur ami a un gros kiff pour moi,eotteoke ?

Steve:Arrete de faire le gamin...

Hwoarang:Rooh ça va ! rigole,smile ! on verra au dojo.

Steve fut surpris.

Steve:Quoi ?

Hwoarang:Peut etre que jvoudrais bien dormir avec toi,qui sait ?

Hwoarang lui fit un clin d'oeil dévastateur.

Steve:Putain mec,tu vas me tuer...

Hwoarang monta sur sa moto.

Hwoarang:Allez grimpe,jt'embarque !

Steve:hm

Steve est devenu tout à coup très timide,il n'osait pas prendre Hwoarang par la taille derrière.

Hwoarang:Hé mec, si tu ne t'accroches pas,tu vas tomber !

Steve:Je...

Hwoarang:T'oses pas me tenir ? tu m'as embrassé comme un fou tout à l'heure !

Steve:C'était différent...

Hwoarang:Ah ouais ?

Hwoarang haussa les sourcils avec son plus beau sourire arrogant.

Steve fut destabilisé et failli tomber de la moto.

Hwoarang le rattrapa de justesse.

Hwoarang:Putain fais gaffe! ça va ?

Steve eut tout à coup un gros coup de chaud,de sentir les mains de Hwoarang sur lui.

Maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments et qu'il s'était confesser,c'était de plus en plus dur de soutenir le regard de Hwoarang,d'oser le toucher ou de ne pas lui voler des regards.

Il n'était plus le meme depuis ce baiser et la dispute avec Bryan.

Il était devenu pire qu'une adolescente... et cela va durer encore pendant très longtemps.

Fin du chapitre 2,spécial Sterang, le chapitre 3 sera consacré à Jinvil.

Aussi juste un baiser pour l'instant,mais je ne peux pas faire autrement ils sont trop mignons,je reste dans du sweet avec eux.

Jinvil sera plus hot et épicé bien sur.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin roulait tranquillement sur l'autoroute.

Devil Jin:Tu t'es calmé ?

Jin:C'est plutot à moi de dire ça.

Devil Jin:Allez,je suis sur que tes amis ne t'en veulent pas,ils doivent etre dans un lit à l'heure actuelle.

Jin:Peuh ! connaissant ces deux coincés,c'est pas demain la veille que ça se passera.

Devil Jin:Et toi,es-tu coincé chéri ?

Jin:Arrete avec tes surnoms débiles,et non je ne suis pas coincé,juste nerveux et agité parfois.

Devil Jin:Hmm tu sais que tu me plais toi ?

Jin sourit en douce et chuchota:Tu me plais aussi.

Devil Jin:Je peux lire dans tes pensées, cela ne sert à rien de chuchoter.

Jin:Merde alors...

Devil Jin ricana,un rire maniaque et diabolique mais terriblement intense et adorable à la fois.

Jin:J'adore ce rire.

Devil Jin:Bon et bien,tu ne pourras pas l'entendre beaucoup,profites en.

Jin:Pourquoi ?

Devil Jin:Parce que je viens d'apprendre à te maitriser et pouvoir te parler,j'étais endormi au plus profond de toi jusqu'a aujourd'hui.

Jin:Pourquoi,maintenant ? tu sais que ça fait des jours,non des mois que j'attends de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.

Jin:Aww,n'est-il pas adorable,maintenant concentre toi sur la route,je n'ai pas envie que ton joli corps,qui est aussi le mien soit endommagé.

Jin:Bon,comme tu voudras...oh une dernière question.

Devil Jin:Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Jin:Quand est-ce que tu t'en vas ?

Devil Jin:Voyons voir...si j'arrive bien à te maitriser,ce qui est le cas actuellement,je peux rester pendant toute une journée voir plus,si tu n'es pas lassé ou en colère contre moi. Si tu es trop enervé,comme ça arrive si souvent,parce que tu as une partie de mon gene,et bien tu te transformeras en moi.

Jin:Mais je ne t'ai meme pas encore vu...

Devil Jin:Si tu es un bon garçon,j'arriverais peut etre à sortir de ton corps ou te montrer mon reflet comme je voulais te le montrer devant le mirroir.

Jin:Mais on venait à peine de se rencontrer,pourquoi ?

Devil Jin:Eh bien,j'étais tellement excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin te parler que je voulais te faire un ptit cadeau.

Jin:...

Devil Jin:Et tu étais tout chamboulé Jin,c'était à plaisir à voir,et à écouter surtout.

Jin:Ouais et ben commence pas à me provoquer,sinon tu peux me dire adieu pour aujourd'hui.

Devil Jin:Comme si tu n'avais pas besoin de moi,ça ne fait pas des mois que tu m'attends ?

Jin:Si c'est pour parler tout seul ou faire de la téléphatie ou etre énervé 24h sur 24h,c'est pas la peine.

Devil Jin:Sois patient,on arrive bientot.

Jin arriva à son appartement.

Jin:Nous y voilà.

Il coupa le moteur,descendit de sa moto et arriva devant la porte.

Devil Jin:Tu n'habites pas dans une des belles résidences de la famille Mishima ?

Jin:Non,j'essaye de m'éloigner le plus possible de cette famille.

Malgré que je sois actuellement l'hériter et le chef de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Devil Jin:Hmm je vois,tu vis tout seul j'espère.

Jin:Pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sur que je vis seul,mais Nina Williams,ma secrétaire,vient ici parfois,quand je ne peux pas me déplacer pour le travail.

Devil Jin:Bon bien,tu sais que je suis très jaloux et que je déteste la race humaine féminine.

Jin ricana.

Jin:Oui je m'en doute,la plupart sont des harpies.

Devil Jin:Assez parlez,rentrons.

Jin entra.

Devil Jin:Belle maison.

Jin:Oui

Devil Jin:Je suppose que tu as faim ou envie de dormir ?

Jin:Non ça va,l'alcool est retombé,j'ai juste besoin d'une douche pour l'instant.

Jin avança vers sa salle de bain et y entra.

Devil Jin:Ohh Jin laisse moi voir ton corps pour la première fois en 21 ans.

Jin:Tu le verra de toute façon,et moi ? quand verrai-je le tiens ?

Devil Jin:Tu es tellement impatient et sale à la fois Jin,je te l'ai deja expliquer.

Jin rougit.

Jin:Ou...oui mais c'est un peu injuste.

Devil Jin:Pleure pas mon beau,tu pourras toujours m'imaginer dans la douche en te touchant,c'est facile on a presque la meme apparence,j'ai des cheveux meilleur que les tiens,une peau plus claire,des tatouages tribaux,des ailes d'anges noires ou blanches cela varie,des crocs,un torse irrésistible,je ne porte pas de t-shirt ou de chemise mais j'ai un pantalon ceinturée de chaines,j'ai aussi des cornes et...

Jin le coupa:STOP! stop,en gros tu es un paradis pour les yeux mi-diable,mi-ange c'est ça ?

Devil Jin:Je suis ton pire reve,je suis encore mieux en vrai que dans tes fantasmes les plus chauds.

Jin:Et tu dis que c'est moi le sale...

Devil Jin:C'est toi qui a commencé bébé.Alors ma description te plait ?

Jin:Affreusement.J'ai...j'ai chaud Devil.

Devil Jin:Aww my fantasy,déshabille toi tout de suite et va sous le jet,fais comme je te l'ai dit.

Caresse toi en pensant à moi,imagine moi te prendre sous la douche encore habillé,te mordre dans la chair...

Jin:Oh ARRETTE ! ...ou je vais aller me coucher direct et ne plus penser à toi malgré que tu me hantes !

Un silence se passa.

Jin presque supplia en chuchotant:Ne...ne me fais pas jouir tout de suite.  
Jin avait tellement l'air desespéré et adorable à cet instant que Devil réussit et décida enfin de sortir du corps de Jin.

Se montrer comme il est,dans sa vraie nature.

Pour le meilleur...,comme pour le pire.


	4. Chapter 4

De retour avec Steve et Hwoarang.

Hwoarang tenait toujours Steve pour qu'il ne tombe pas,Steve avait l'air paralysé et était brulant.

Hwoarang:Steve ? Steve ? Tu brules, tu as de la fievre ?

Steve mis plusieurs secondes à se reconnecter à la réalité.

Steve:Hein ? ...euh non allons ...allons-y.

Hwoarang:Tu veux qu'on retourne chez toi plutot ? Tu m'as l'air malade.

Steve:Non non,t'inquiète.C'est juste...Hwoarang quand tu m'as touché,j'ai eu comme une bouffée de chaleur.

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils.

Hwoarang:Wow,t'es super bizarre là.

Steve:Bon...on y va ?

Hwoarang:Ok tiens moi bien.

Steve rougit encore plus si c'était possible,il pensa:Putain j'ai trop chaud. Calme toi,calme toi Steve,tu paniques pour rien.

Steve passa ses mains autour de la taille de Hwoarang.

Hwoarang:A l'aise ?

Steve:Oui,tu ne te sens pas bizarre toi ?

Hwoarang:Non pour moi c'est normal,tu n'es qu'un passager derrière moi.

Cette phrase fut comme un coup de massue pour Steve.

Steve:Ah...d'accord.

Hwoarang:Bon on y go !

Hwoarang démarra le moteur. Durant tout le trajet,Steve inhalé chaque bouffée du parfum de Hwoarang.

Appelé le pervers,mais pour lui c'était le paradis.

Pourtant une certaine mélancolie apparut au plus profond de son coeur.

Hwoarang n'était pas du tout,mais pas du tout amoureux de lui. Ou bien il ne le montrai pas comme lui,etait-il meme attiré par lui ?

Certes il avait accepté le baiser,mais Steve était parti en furie que Hwoarang n'avait pas pu réagir.

Le boxeur anglais soupira. Et cela n'avait pas échappé à Hwoarang.

Hwoarang:Sois patient Steve,on arrive bientot.

Steve:Mmgh.

Pendant ce temps là,pour Jin et Devil Jin.

Devil Jin apparut enfin derrière Jin. Jin avait la tete baissée mais la releva quand il sentit une ombre derrière lui.

Jin:Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Jin se retourna à ce moment là,il fallut bien s'évanouir.

Devil Jin s'avança doucement de sa démarche ténébreuse.

Jin:Ce...ce n'est pas possible.

Jin croyait rêvé.

Devil:Je te l'avais dit.

Jin eut tout à coup beaucoup de mal à respirer,son fantasme qu'il attendait depuis longtemps était enfin devant lui en chair et en os,et il était pareil à la description,si possible plus beau.

Devil Jin:Tu es en train d'haleter pour l'air,c'est très sexy.

Devil Jin n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres du japonais.

Jin:Tu...Je

Jin n'arrivai décidement pas à trouver ses mots.

Jin:Tu es réel ? Je ne reve pas ?

Devil Jin:Qu'il est touchant...,déshabille-toi maintenant Jin.

Le coeur de Jin eut un raté.

Jin:Tu veux voir mon corps ?

Devil Jin:Et plus que ça imbécile.

Si tu fais comme je te le dis,tu pourras aussi voir le mien.

Jin:Très...très bien.

Jin commença à enlever ses vêtements.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il agissait comme ça sans broncher,mais avec Devil,c'était comme si il était hypnotisé.

Oui.

Devil Jin le paralysé complètement.

Devil Jin trouva que Jin mettait un peu trop de temps.

Lui ne pouvait pas rester longtemps. Il sentait bien que Jin partait vraiment à la derive,etait-il meme conscient ?

Devil Jin releva le menton de Jin.

Devil Jin:Baby,ne me le fais pas faire pour toi.

Jin eut encore plus le souffle coupé,d'avoir le diable si près de lui. Il laissa tombé son t-shirt.

Devil Jin l'observa.

Devil Jin:Mmmm très beau torse comme le mien.

Veux-tu que je t'aide avec ton pantalon ?

Jin écarquilla les yeux.

Alors ils allaient vraiment le faire ?

Jin répondit timidement:Ou..oui,s'il te plait.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'enlever lui meme.C'était comme si il était trop géné devant Devil.

Devil Jin appréciait cela grandement.

Devil jin:Bon garçon.

Il descendit sa main à l'entrejambe de Jin et excerça une pression.

Jin haleta fortement.

Son entrejambe lui faisait deja tellement souffrir juste avec ce contact.

Devil Jin:Oh et j'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais aussi des griffes.

Jin:Hein ?!

Avant meme que Jin pourrait réagir,Devil Jin lui arracha d'un coup son pantalon.

Devil Jin:Entre dans la douche.

Jin était plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Jin:Et toi ? tes vete...

Devil Jin le coupa:Tais-toi ! J'ai dis ENTRE DANS LA DOUCHE !

Jin fut très surpris de ce changement soudain. Il s'exécuta,désireux de ne pas encore plus l'énervé.

Jin:Bien...

Devil Jin le poussa violemment sur la paroi glacée.

Devil Jin:Putain tu m'excites trop bitch,j'en peux plus...

En effet le changement soudain du comportement de Devil était lié à une trop forte d'ose de phéromones.

Il voulait Jin cru maintenant,avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

De son coté Jin ne répondait deja plus,il était comme au paradis,il s'abandonné complèment aux mains du diable.

Jin:Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? tu m'excites encore plus.

Devil Jin cria de plaisir et saisit la taille du japonais.

Devil Jin:Face au mur tout de suite.

Jin presque s'étrangla du cri de Devil Jin qui était decidemment trop sexy:Oui !

De retour avec Steve et Hwoarang.

Hwoarang:On est arrivé.

Ils descendirent de la moto.

Hwoarang:Plus malade ?

Hwoarang sourit.

Steve:Tais-toi,j'étais pas malade.

Hwoarang:Ok ok,bon rentrons,le maitre doit nous attendre.

Ils arrivèrent devant le dojo.

Baek arriva à ce moment là.

Baek:Bonjour.

Steve:Euh..on est plutot la nuit.

Hwoarang explosa de rire.

Hwoarang:Il est drole n'est-ce pas ?

Steve:Annyeong Maitre !

Baek fut surpris que Steve connaissait quelques mots en coréen.

Hwoarang:Et ouais,Baek sunbaenim,c'est moi qui lui ai appris !

Steve:Crétin tu ne m'as rien appris du tout,je suis deja venu en Corée du sud.

Hwoarang:Oui oui,merci pour l'accueil Maitre,on va rentrer maintenant,ou sont nos chambres ?

Baek:Le premier couloir à droite.

Hwoarang:Ok d'acc !

Baek:Euh vous ne mangez pas avant ?

Hwaorang:Non non,jsuis trop crevé.Et toi Steve ? t'as faim ?

Steve:Je voudrais bien des chips...

Hwoarang et Baek rièrent en meme temps.

Steve:Quoi encore ?

Baek:Il n'y a pas de chips ici ! C'est de la pure nourriture traditionnelle !

Steve qui n'était pas un grand fan de la cuisine asiatique,refusa poliment.

Steve:Bon alors je n'ai pas faim,merci quand meme.

Hwoarang:Hé maitre,on a des chambres séparées j'espère,Steve est un grand malade.

Steve:Hein !?

Hwoarang:Oui maitre,vous l'auriez vu tout à l'heure il...

Steve le coupa en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Steve:Ne l'écoutez pas Maitre,il raconte que des conneries.

Baek:Je suis désolé,il me restait qu'une chambre de libre,c'est pour ça que je te l'ai proposée.

Steve:Pas grave ! Vous pouviez pas prévoir que j'allais m'inviter ici.

Hwoarang dégagea la main de Steve.

Hwoarang:C'est moi qui t'es invité chiot perdu.

Steve est devenu subitement rouge par cette appelation.

Steve:Hé je ne suis pas un chiot!Je suis un renard très rusé !

Hwoarang:Ok kitsu foxy.

Bon on va se coucher,vu qu'on a pas faim.

Baek:Oui bonne nuit.

Baek partit.

Steve souffla:Ouf ! enfin tranquille!

Hwoarang:Ohh arrete,c'est pas comme si il était trop collant.

Steve:Oui mais je veux qu'on soit un peu seul tous les deux.

Hwoarang:Ah oui ? est-ce que le renard rusé a un plan ?

Steve baissa les yeux.

Steve:Tu vas dormir avec moi alors ?

Hwoarang:T'en as envie hein ?

Steve:Bah un peu oui.

Hwoarang:TROP MIGNON FOXY !

Hwoarang lui sauta au cou. Steve fallu tomber en arrière.

Steve:Rooh lache moi,t'es lourd !

Hwoarang:Allons dormir !

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

Steve:Wow nos futons sont deja près.

Hwoarang:On dort à coté ?

Steve:Bonne idée.


	5. Chapter 5

Pour Jin et le diable,ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour dormir.D'ailleurs ni l'un,ni l'autre ne pensait à ça.

Devil Jin commanda:Allume l'eau.

Pendant que Jin régler la température de l'eau,Devil Jin baissa son boxeur.

Devil Jin:Mets tes mains sur le mur.

Jin:Tu...tu ne me prépares pas avant ?

Jin avait un peu peur de se faire prendre à sec comme ça par une bete affamée.

Devil Jin:Awww,le bichon a besoin d'un petit préliminaire ? encaisse ça comme un homme plutôt.

Jin:Mai...mais.

Jin n'eut nul le temps de dire autre chose que Devil s'enfonça violemment en lui. Jin cria de douleur.

Ceci amusa drolement Devil Jin.

Devil Jin:Tu as mal ? ohhh mon pauvre,pardon.

Devil Jin ria de bonheur.

Jin:Enfoiré...ce... cela t'excite hein ?

Devil Jin:La ferme,je veux pouvoir profiter de ça seul.

Devil Jin immobilisa Jin en enfonçant ses mains griffantes dans ses hanches.

Jin sentit ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

Il grogna de douleur.

Jin:Putain ! T'étais obligé de faire ça ?! Je ne vais pas partir,je peux à peine me tenir debout avec ce que tu me mets.

Devil Jin ne supporta pas que Jin était aussi insolent envers lui.

Ou était passé le Jin qui voulait se faire désespérement pénétré ?

Devil Jin:Tu me deçois Jin...,tu me déçois vraiment.

Jin:Oui bah désolé si ça fait atrocement mal ! je ne ressens aucun plaisir là !

Devil ricana.

Devil Jin:Oh,si tu savais comme je m'en fous si tu aimes ou pas,moi j'adore.

Jin souffla.

Jin:C'est sur.

Devil Jin:Alors ? est-ce que tu t'abandonnes enfin à moi ?

Jin:Je suis bien obligé...

Devil Jin donna encore quelques coups brutaux pour son plaisir et le plaisir de ses oreilles qui raffolaient des halètements et des cris de Jin.

Devil Jin:Bon,je vais m'occuper de ça maintenant.

Devil Jin attrapa le membre de Jin dans sa main.

Jin:Qu..quoi ?

Devil Jin:Quoi tu ne veux pas jouer ? moi j'en meurs d'envie.

Jin haleta fortement.

Devil Jin commença à faire de lent va et viens.

Jin vit des étoiles.

Jin:Pu ...putain tu es doué avec tes mains.

Devil Jin:Mmgh ? on commence à apprécier Jin ?

Jin:Qui ne pourrait pas...Ah...Oh

Devil Jin excerça une forte pression dessus et la gratina avec ses griffes.

Jin:Haaaa...j'adore quand tu fais ça... Jin gémit.

Devil Jin:Vraiment je ne sais pas si je préfère tes cris de douleur ou tes gémissements.

Qu'en est-il de tes cris de plaisir ?

Devil Jin retourna Jin face à lui.C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient d'aussi près.

Le coeur de Jin eut un raté.

Jin:Pu... putain tes yeux...ils sont magnifiques,ils brillent comme la lune.

Devil Jin souria en montrant ses crocs.

Jin fut ébahi et remarqua que Devil avait une sorte de talisman sur le front.

Il demanda d'un signe:Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Devil Jin leva la tete.

Devil Jin:ça ? c'est pour lancer des lasers brulants.

Jin écarquilla les yeux et eut soudainnement peur que Devil Jin le blesse avec ça.

Jin:Euh...tu... tu ne risques pas de l'utiliser contre moi ?

Devil Jin:Pourquoi voudrais-je te bruler ? Devil Jin se rapprocha dangereusement de Jin.

Jin pouvait sentir le souffle du diable contre ses lèvres.

Il perdit tout controle et l'embrassa sauvagement mais passionnément.

Devil fut surpris et écarquilla les yeux.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Comment peut-il ? comment ose-t-il ?

Jin était en train de demander l'accès à sa langue.

Il voulait gouter le diable si mal.

Devil Jin lui permit et lui mordit la langue avec ses crocs.

Jin hurla dans sa bouche mais ne lacha pas le baiser.

Le gout du sang plus le gout de Devil le tuait complètement.C'était incroyablement délicieux.

Devil Jin répondit au baiser avec férocité.Cette humain l'avait cherché et bien il allait le trouver.

Steve commençait à s'endormir,un peu faim c'est vrai.

De son coté Hwoarang dormait deja comme un bébé.

Il était décidemment trop fatigué. Steve soupira.

Steve:Comment peut-il dormir aussi vite ? moi je ne peux pas...j'entends sa respiration juste à coté,c'est fou.

Steve se tourna et se retourna.

Non.

Décidemment il n'arrivai pas à dormir avec Hwoarang à quelque centimètres.

C'était trop intense pour lui.

Il pensa à se lever pour partir de la chambre et quittait le dojo pour rentrer chez lui quand le bras de Hwoarang atterri sur sa poitrine.

Le cœur de Steve battu soudainement fort.

Il s'arreta de faire tout geste.

Hwoarang marmona dans son sommeil:Steve...

Steve écarquilla les yeux.

Hwoarang continua:Steve j'ai besoin de toi...

Steve:Non c'est pas possible,est-ce qu'il rêve de moi ?

Steve reçut soudainement une dose de joie absolue.

Se pourrait-il que Hwoarang l'aime aussi ?

Ou alors ce reve n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour.

Steve décida de se pencher pour mieux l'examiner.

Il voulait l'embrasser,mais était-ce une bonne idée ?

Hwoarang sentit le souffle de Steve sur lui et ouvrit soudainement les yeux,il cria joyeusement:Surprise!

Steve est devenu tout rouge,il ne comprit plus rien.

Hwoarang:Haha,jtai eu ! je savais que t'allais réagir comme ça.T'es vraiment pas innocent Steve.

Steve:Putain imbécile ! t'as que ça à faire ?!J'allais me casser !

Hwoarang:Oui je sais,c'est pour ça que j'ai mis mon bras,je voulais pas que tu partes.

Steve:Et les"Steve,j'ai besoin de toi",des conneries aussi ?

Hwoarang:Je savais que ça allait te chambouler.

Steve:Putain mais merde ! Tu joues avec mes sentiments pas vrai ? T'en n'as rien à foutre ! pour toi c'est un jeu HEIN !?

Steve décida de partir,vraiment Hwoarang se foutait de lui.

Hwoarang le rattrapa par la main.

Hwoarang:Hé t'énerves pas Steve,jvoulais pas que tu partes,c'est tout!

Steve:Ouais ben y'avais d'autres moyens ! j'ai failli t'embrasser quand tu dormais merde !

Steve baissa le ton:J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant ?

Hwoarang se rapprocha de Steve et passa sa main sur sa joue. Des courants électriques traversèrent tout à coup l'échine de Steve.

Steve:Qu'est-ce que...

Avant que Steve pourrait dire autre chose,Hwoarang l'embrassa tendrement.

Le coeur de Steve allait exploser.

Non,ce n'était pas possible,se foutait-il encore de lui ?

Steve le repoussa.

Il avait de la fierté tout de même.

Il cracha méchamment à Hwoarang:Pour qui tu me prends ? ton jouet,ta pute ?! Arrete de me prendre pour un con parce que j'ai un faible pour toi,c'est clair !?

Hwoarang baissa la tete.

Il marmona:Pardon.C'était...j'en avais juste envie.

Steve:Quoi ?

Hwoarang:Ne pars pas maintenant.

On dort à coté,tu te souviens ?

Steve:Ah ouais ?! on dort à coté !? t'as pas peur que je t'embrasse ou que jte viole pendant que tu dors ?! Tu commence vraiment à m'enerver là Hwoarang,c'est plus possible.

Hwoarang:Est-ce que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour te convaincre ?

Steve:Quoi encore ?

Hwoarang:Je sais pas...je pourrais te faire des câlins.

Allonge toi.

Steve explosa de rire.

Steve:Nan mais franchement Hwoarang,t'as rien compris.

Jsuis pas ta pute bordel.

Hwoarang:Je n'ai jamais penser ça.

Je veux juste faire pardonner ma blague stupide en te faisant plaisir.

Steve devenu subitement rouge.

Steve:Putain ... tu sais t'y prendre toi.

Hwoarang:Envie de rester ?

Steve:Tu agis comme un petite salope,tu sais ça ?

Hwoarang:J'ai envie de jouer Steve.

Steve sentit un courant chaud dans son pantalon.

Oui.

Hwoarang savait très bien s'y prendre pour l'allumer.

Il se sentait deja durcir.

Steve:Euh...je t'ai deja dit que je ne suis pas un jouet.

Hwoarang:Rohhh allez Steve ! On est tout seul dans cette chambre et on arrive pas à dormir.

Sans compter qu'on a bu et fait les cons toute la soirée.

Il est 1h du matin,t'as pas envie de continuer à faire la fête ?

Steve:De quel fete tu parles ?

Hwoarang s'approcha de Steve est mis tout à coup sa main à son pantalon.

Steve se crispa.

Hwoarang:Je parles de ça,tu es déjà près non ?

ça se voit,et je peux le sentir aussi. Hwoarang souria malicieusement.

Steve ne savait plus quoi faire.

Devait-il le repousser ?

Il mourrait d'envie de le faire avec Hwoarang,mais le coréen ne semblait pas du tout sincère dans ses sentiments.

Steve,lui par contre,était trop droit.

Il ne voulait pas faire ça avec son meilleur ami juste sur un coup de tête.

Hwoarang lui caressa les cheveux.

C'en était trop pour Steve.

Hwoarang était bien trop chaud.

Il répondit:D'accord ...mais tu l'auras voulu.


	6. Chapter 6

Devil Jin gémit dans le baiser.

Cette humain était bon,oui très bon.

Tout lui plaisait chez Jin,Jin était bon de partout.

Devil Jin mit fin au baiser,un peu trop vite selon Jin.

Il demanda:Pourquoi ?

Devil Jin:As-tu oublié que c'est moi qui contrôle tout ?

Jin gémit en protestation,et fit la moue.

Devil Jin remarqua comment il était adorable comme ça et ne put s'empecher de vouloir aller plus loin.

Devil Jin:Mais tu as très bon gout Jin,j'aimerais gouter ton nectar aussi.

Jin déglutit:Tu ...tu veux me faire ?

Devil Jin:Tu as très bien compris.

Devil Jin descendit du corps de Jin en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

Jin se sentait plus dur que jamais.

Jin:Pu...putain sexy.

Devil Jin ricana.

Devil Jin:Bien sur que je suis sexy.

Devil se lecha les lèvres en voyant le membre de Jin.

Jin:Ah...putain,arrête avec ce regard...tu vas me faire jouir direct.

Devil Jin:Tais-toi,tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres,c'est clair ?

Jin:C'était un avertissement...ahhh

Devil Jin lecha à ce moment là la longueur de Jin.

Les genoux de Jin tremblaient violemment.

Il pouvait à peine se tenir debout à voir le diable à genou lui faisant presque une fellation.

Jin:J'en peux plus Devil,dépèche...

Devil Jin:Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a,tu trembles beaucoup,as-tu peur ?

Devil Jin pris le membre de Jin dans sa bouche et commença à tourbilloner sa langue autour et faire glisser ses crocs le long.

Jin étouffa un cri.

Cette fois ci,c'était un cri de pure plaisir.

Devil Jin le regarda dans les yeux quand il commença à sucer.

Jin se sentait évanouir.

Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé dans les yeux en faisant ça.

Devil Jin souria en coin.

Il faisait exprès cela pour destabiliser Jin et le faire jouir plus vite.

Jin:Je...mes jambes me font mal.

Jin était tout pale et en sueur.

Les yeux de Devil plus sa tete qui descendait de haut en bas.

Non.

Décidément Devil Jin était trop mignon.

Il était trop mignon avec quelque chose dans la bouche.

Quelque chose dans la bouche...

Jin voyait flou,vraiment Devil Jin était en train de le droguer.

Il posa sa main dans ses cheveux noir de jiais si magnifiques.

Devil Jin reconnut le signe tendre et fronça les sourcils.

Jin était en train de perdre vraiment la tête.

Jin caressa ses cheveux en le berçant doucement:C'est bien,c'est bon...

Jin le prenait pour quoi ? un bébé ?

Devil Jin n'apprécia pas du tout le trop plein de confiance du japonais.

Il mordit violemment sa queue en alternant avec une succion rapide et forte.

Jin cria et venu aussitot dans la bouche de Devil,qui s'en régala et avala chaque goutte.

Ensuite Devil Jin se moquait de Jin en l'imitant.

Il carressa son membre et le berça:C'est bien,c'est bon...

Jin était rouge de gêne.

Jin:Putain enfoiré !

Devil Jin ria haut et fort tout en léchant les dernières gouttes sur ses lèvres.

Il remonta au niveau de Jin et lui dit:Goute moi ça Jin...

Trop géné et enervé par l'arrogance de Devil Jin,Jin attrapa le dos de la tete du diable et l'embrassa comme tout à l'heure avec plus de force et moins de passion cependant.

Jin s'en foutait de gouter son propre sperme,il pouvait faire tout ce que Devil voulait.

Il était totalement à lui.

Steve et Hwoarang s'écroulèrent ensemble sur le matelas.

Steve était au dessus de Hwoarang.

Il voyait rouge,brulait par l'excitation.

Steve:Hwoarang...tu... tu vas payer pour tout à l'heure.

Steve embrassa fermement Hwoarang.

Hwoarang gémit.

Steve était vraiment à fond là.

Il n'allait pas etre tendre avec lui.

Hwoarang l'avait cherché mais une certaine crainte apparut dans son coeur.

Pouvait-il vraiment faire cela avec son meilleur ami ?

C'était parti maintenant,il était trop tard pour reculer.

Hwoarang attrapa le dos de la tête de Steve et répondit de la même manière si plus férocement car il était frustré d'arrivai si bas.

Ou était sa fierté pour se vendre comme ça ?

De son coté Steve ne se posa pas plus de questions.

Hwoarang l'avait voulu soit.

Et puis cette manière d'embrasser et le gout de Hwoarang le faisait fondre terriblement.

Steve arracha le baiser et commanda: Sur le ventre maintenant.

Hwoarang hésita quelques secondes mais quand il vit dans les yeux de Steve,il fit comme il a dit.

Steve baissa le pantalon et le boxeur de Hwoarang.

De son coté Hwoarang avait enlevé son t-shirt.

Il s'arreta un instant pour contempler entièrement le corps de son ami nu.

Mon dieu qu'il était magnifique.

Il eut un peu de peine qu'il aurait à le blesser.

Steve:Désolé chéri,je n'ai pas de lubrifiant ou autre.

Hwoarang:Ta gueule,on en a pas besoin.

Dépêche !

Steve souria,quelqu'un était vraiment impatient.

De plus,Steve adorait l'attitude bad boy de Hwoarang.

C'était terriblement chaud et excitant pour lui.

Steve:Bien,bien,je vais quand meme te préparait avec ces mains bénites.

Hwoarang:Rooh la ferme,tu crains boxeur !

Steve lui fit une féssée.

Hwoarang cria.

Steve:Je te conseille de ne pas trop parler de la boxe,c'est clair ?

Meme si tu m'excites comme un fou en parlant comme ça,il y a des limites.

Steve se pencha sur le dos de Hwoarang et lui lécha le dos de l'oreille.

Hwoarang frissona.

Hwoarang:Putain Steve,t'es chaud...

Steve:Toi aussi babe,alors prêt ?

Hwoarang:Quand tu veux dumbass...Ahhh

Steve enfonça son doigt à ce moment précis.

Steve:Désolé,c'est comme je veux non ?

Hwoarang:Putain t'es si bavard pendant le sexe,très loin du Steve timide de tous les jours.

Arrête de parler et déplace pute...

Steve:Ok ok,j'adore te parler c'est tout.

Steve fit comme Hwoarang le dit.

Malgré qu'il était au dessus,Hwoarang pourrait très bien renverser la situation.

Il arrivait très bien à commander Steve,et le boxeur était totalement sans défense face à son ton autoritaire.

Oui.

Secrètement Steve voulait se faire dominer par Hwoarang mais comme un fou.

Il serait capable d'aller jusqu'au SM avec lui.

Steve ne supporta pas d'être aussi faible face à Hwoarang.

Il insera un deuxieme doigt et commença à faire un ciseau.

Hwoarang gémit.

Steve:Je t'aime trop putain,tu me rends fou...

Hwoarang eut un raté,Steve perdait vraiment le controle là.

Hwoarang:Euh...Steve ça va ?

Steve perdit le contrôle et donna un fort coup de poing dans les hanches de Hwoarang.

Hwoarang prefera grogner plutot que de hurler.

Steve était complètement parti là.

Steve ne se controlait plus lui meme.

C'était comme si il était aveuglé juste par une chose.

Faire du mal à Hwoarang pour ne pas l'aimer comme il l'aime.

Steve cria ses mots:SAIS-TU COMBIEN JE T'AIME HEIN !?

Hwoarang venait de comprendre.

Hwoarang:Oui Steve,je sais...veux-tu toujours continuer ?

Steve vit clair pour un moment,il s'écroula sur Hwoarang,épuisé.

Steve:Ne m'abandonnes pas...

Hwoarang:Hé Steve,t'es lourd et je ne vais pas t'abandonner,on baise tu te souviens ?

Hwoarang essaya de faire rire Steve sans succès.

Le coréen se retourna sur lui meme.

Il enlaça chaudement Steve en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hwoarang:Hé,pourquoi as-tu dégénerer comme ça ? on allait prendre un putain de plaisir.

Steve renifla dans la poitrine de Hwoarang.

Steve:C'est parce que...tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime Hwoarang.

Hwoarang:En effet je ne t'aimes pas pour te foutre des coups dans la hanche...

Hwoarang ricana.

Tu sais que je vais surement avoir un bleu énorme dessus ?

Steve:Je vais arranger ça plus tard...embrasse moi maintenant Hwoarang.

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux.

Il prit le menton de Steve dans ses mains et fit comme il a dit.

Steve sentit bien toute la passion et la tendresse que Hwoarang mettait dans ce baiser.

Se pourrait-il que ? Steve releva la tete pour voir Hwoarang souriant.

Hwoarang:Je t'aime aussi Steve.


	7. Chapter 7

Devil Jin:Je vais devoir partir maintenant.

Une frayeur s'empara de Jin.

Jin:Pourquoi ?

Je nsuis pas lassé ou en colère contre toi !

Devil Jin:Il y a un temps limité Jin...

Devil Jin allait sortir de la douche quand Jin le rattrapa et l'enlaça fort par derrière.

Jin:Non ! ne pars pas !

Tu m'avais dit que tu pourrais rester une journée ou plus avec moi !

Je voudrais qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours et que tout le monde puisse voir à quel point mon petit ami est beau !

Devil Jin:Petit ami ? Aww Jin,tu parles vraiment comme une collégienne...

Jin:Je m'en fous Devil ! Je t'aimes vraiment malgré ton dur caractère et de plus...

Je n'ai pas encore vu ton corps en entier.

Devil Jin leva les yeux dédaigneusement.

Devil Jin:C'est ce que je craignais,que tu t'attaches trop à moi si je prenais une forme physique.

Et ne t'inquiète pas pour mon corps,on est pareil.

Jin tenait toujours Devil Jin,il remarqua ses ailes d'anges.

Elles étaient encore noires.

Jin les caressa et demanda:Quand changent-elles de couleur ?

Devil Jin:Quand j'ai de la sympathie ou de la pitié pour quelqu'un.

Jin baissa la tete.

Jin:Alors,tu ne ressens rien pour moi ?

Jin ne se reconnut pas.

Décidemment il était devenu trop émotionnel.

Devil Jin lui avait volé son coeur,son corps,son âme.

Tout.

Devil Jin:Tu es seulement un jouet pour moi Jin.

Mais c'est vrai que tu m'attires,sinon je ne serai pas là.

Je t'aime comme l'enfer,tu te souviens ?

Jin se laissa submergai par l'émotion.

Cela sentait la fin.

Devil Jin sentit un liquide sur ses ailes.

Il se retourna d'un coup.

Devil Jin s'apostropha:Oh non,tu pleures,manquez plus que ça.

Jin:Je suis désolé,c'est que j'ai l'impression que je ne te reverrai jamais.

Jin avait l'air si fragile à ce moment là.

Les yeux en larmes.

Le corps tout mouillé et chaud.

Devil Jin décida de le serrai à son tour pour le réconforter.

Jin fallut avoir un arret cardiaque.

Devil Jin le prenait dans ses bras ?

Non,pas possible.

Il regarda ses ailes...toujours rien.

Devil Jin prit la parole.

Devil Jin:Si tu veux que tout le monde puisse me voir pour savoir que je t'appartiens,sache que tu m'appartiens aussi,meme plus.

Jin écarquilla les yeux.

Devil Jin rajouta:Si tu veux que je restes pour toujours,tu dois avoir pu libérer mon coeur et mon ame et me faire connaitre l'amour et la tendresse.

Jin releva la tete pour voir Devil Jin sourire tendrement.

C'était la première fois qu'il vit ce sourire sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas arrogant,amusé ou meme malicieux.

C'était un vrai sourire d'ange.

Devil Jin:Tu as réussi Jin...Je crois que je t'aime.

Les ailes de Devil Jin se remplaça par une belle couleur blanche.

Jin n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Devil Jin l'etre diabolique et sans coeur l'aimait ?

Ce n'était pas possible.

Jin prit la parole:Ce n'est pas un reve...

Devil Jin rigola.

Devil Jin:Toujours le meme Jin...

Sache que moi aussi,je ne changerai pas de caractère.

C'est juste que tu m'as fait réellement pitié là.

Devil Jin souria salement.

Jin:Ahhh enfoiré,tu te fous encore de ma gueule hein ?

Tu vas voir,une fois sorti,je vais te déshabiller que tu le veuille ou non !

Devil Jin:Pour ça,il faudra d'abord m'attraper.

Devil Jin s'échappa de la douche.

Lui avait ses chaussures,donc il ne risquait pas de glisser.

Jin par contre était tout nu et tout dégoulinant d'eau.

Jin:Batard ! c'est de la triche !

Donne moi au moins une serviette !

Jin souria joyeusement pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Certes ce Devil Jin était imprévisible et un vrai connard parfois,mais il avait montrer une nouvelle facette devant Jin.

Oui seulement pour Jin.

Devil Jin pouvait se montrer compatissant,attentif,réconfortant,il pouvait le faire rire et surtout lui faire plaisir comme personne.

Oui.

Sa vie avec Devil Jin désormais allait etre très mouvementée.

Il allait devoir apprendre à Devil à bien se comporter comme un humain,malgré son apparence peu commune.

Jin cria fort dans la piece:Devil Jin est à moi !

Dorénavant Jin Kazama se sentait pleinement serein et plus heureux que jamais.


	8. Chapter 8

Quelques semaines plus tard,devant le boite de nuit AVA.

Steve:Nan mais franchement,on est obligé de revenir dans cette boite ?

Hwoarang:Tais-toi,tu t'en plaignais pas avant.

Peut etre qu'ils ont changé de musique.

Hwoarang et Steve entrèrent.

En effet,une autre musique passait en boucle.

C'était la chanson Wa,come on.

Steve:C'est pas vrai...,encore du AVA.

Hwoarang:Haha,c'est pas pour rien que le club s'appelle comme ça.

Cette musique est génial aussi.

Hwoarang tout à coup aperçut Jin à la barre avec un inconnu qu'il lui ressemblait.

Hwoarang:PU...putain Steve.

Regarde ça !

Steve:Quoi ?

Steve regarda et écarquilla les yeux.

L'homme à coté de Jin,ressemblait à un ange mi-diable et on aurait dit le sosie de Jin.

Hwoarang:Tu crois que Jin a un jumeau ?

Steve:Imbécile,ce gars n'est pas humain.

Regarde il a des ailes et des cornes.

Jin aperçut Steve et Hwoarang qui dévisageai Devil.

Jin:Tiens regarde,je crois qu'ils t'ont trouvait.

Devil Jin:Super...les deux coincés du cul.

Jin:Allez..ils sont sympas.

Je vais te les présenter.

Jin fit signe à Steve et Hwoarang de se rapprocher.

Hwoarang:Euh...il nous appellent là,on fait quoi ?

Steve:Et ben on y va ! t'as pas envie de rencontrer cette bombe inhumaine.

Hwoarang:Steve ! t'es censé etre avec moi,tu te souviens !?

Steve:Mais oui t'inquiète.

Bon on avance ?

Steve et Hwoarang se rapprochèrent.

Devil Jin les foudroyait du regard avec son sourire arrogant.

Hwoarang:Pu..putain ce gars est une bombe,c'est qui Jin ?

Steve lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes.

Steve:T'es censé etre avec moi,tu te souviens ?

Jin rigola.

Jin:Alors ça y'est.

Vous etes enfin réunis.

Devil Jin qui tournait son verre dans sa main,ajouta sarcastiquement:Vive les mariés...

Steve et Hwoarang rougirent tous les deux.

Steve balbuta:Alors Jin ?

Qui est-ce ?

Jin regarda Devil Jin du coin l'oeil et dit:C'est mon...compagnon.

Devil Jin désaprouva avec un:Tsss

Jin:Je voulais vous le présenter,il s'appelle Devil et il n'est pas humain.

Hwoarang:On avait remarqué...

Steve pouffa.

Jin:A l'origine,c'était un esprit maléfique à l'intérieur de mon esprit qui m'habitait depuis ma naissance,il a prit une vraie apparence et a décider de rester avec moi pour toujours.

Hwoarang:Oh wow...tu peux y croire toi mec ?

Steve:J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal,mais ça explique la ressemblance.

Steve avança sa main devant Devil Jin.

Il souria joyeusement et dit:Enchanté ! moi c'est Steve fox !

Devil Jin fit une moue et regarda sa main.

Il marmona:Je connais deja vos prénoms...

Jin remarqua comment Devil Jin avait l'air timide.

Il était trop mignon avec ce bandeau blanc que Jin lui avait offert.

La veste courte en cuir décorée de flammes était aussi très sexy.

On voyait le bas de son dos et ses tatouages sur ses abdos parfaits.

Accordé avec un pantalon rouge sang décorée de chaines métalliques comme Devil Jin les aimes.

Cela allait très bien avec sa belle peau clair brillante.

Jin était fier de lui.

Il avait relooké Devil Jin superbement.

Il était magnifique.

C'était...,son petit ami.

Jin sortit de ses pensées et dit pour Steve et Hwoarang:

Excusez son hostilité,il n'est pas très à l'aise encore avec les étrangers.

La seule autre personne qu'il connait à part moi est Nina Williams.

Devil Jin rajouta:Et je la déteste ! elle a des vus sur toi !

Steve et Hwoarang rigolèrent.

Steve:Et bien,il a du caractère.

Hwoarang:Ouais,il nous ressemble,ça c'est clair.

Hwoarang se présenta à son tour:Moi c'est Hwoarang.

Devil Jin lui cria car la musique était assourdissante maintenant:JE SAIS IDIOT !

Jin rigola:C'ést juste poli de se présenter Devil.

Il faudra que je t'apprennes ça aussi.

Steve:Wow on dirait que tu es un peu comme sa maman.

Hwoarang explosa de rire.

Hwoarang:Pourtant,il a l'air d'un dom non ?

Devil Jin s'énerva vite:Taisez vous bandes d'humains craintifs !

Vous ne savez rien de moi et Jin,c'est compris ?!

Hwoarang:Oui et ben,on a pas envie de savoir les détails non plus.

Cette fois-ci c'était au tour de Steve de ricaner.

Devil Jin:Bon,moi j'en ai assez de ces gamins !

Jin ramene ton cul sur la piste de danse et bouge pour moi,compris !?

Jin devenu tout rouge.

Jin:Euh...je ne suis pas une danseuse.

Ceci amusa drolement Steve et Hwoarang.

Howarang:Bonne idée,tu vas danser pour moi aussi Steve !

Steve:Reve pas enculé ! c'est plutot toi qui va me faire ça !

Steve et Hwoarang coururent vers la piste de danse aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent.

Le premier qui s'assoit sur un siège regarde l'autre dansé.

Jin et Devil Jin les regardèrent.

Devil Jin sourit:Alors,tu danses pour moi bébé ?

Jin:J'ai la nette impression que tu ne danseras pas pour moi,n'est-ce pas ?

Devil Jin:Si tu danses pour moi là,je te ferai un show privée une fois rentré chez nous.

Jin se sentit durcir.

Il capitula:Très bien,tu as gagné.

Devil Jin rigola et lui dit en souriant: C'est un bon garçon.

Sur cette piste de dance ou la musique extra forte WA résonnait,Jin et Hwoarang faisait tout leur possible pour impressionner et allumer leur partenaires.

Oui.

Dato.

C'est sur cette musique que tout avait commençait à changer pour eux.

FIN !


End file.
